Monos Archein (2nd)
Monos Archein (MA) was a small alliance on the Maroon sphere. It was founded on July 4, 2011 and later disbanded sometime around September/October 2011. History MA is a reincarnation of the original Monos Archein founded by former members on July 4, 2011. The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations agreed to temporarily protect the Monos Archein AA as per the initial merger agreement between Monos Archein and Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations made in December 2010. Within a few hours of reformation, The Templar Knights declared their intent to protect the Monos Archein AA, effectively canceling the protection agreement with CSN. Charter Integrity. Friendship. Responsibility. Honour. These are the principles of Monos Archein. Every member is afforded these, and every member is expected to offer them in return. It is in accordance with these founding principles that we do hereby establish and ordain this Grand Code of Monos Archein. Grand Code of Monos Archein * Chapter I. Da Gov ** Section I. Leaduhssss *** Article I. (Monos) Archein...heh, get it, One Ruler **** The Head of State, known hereafter as Archein, is in charge of the alliance and all alliance affairs. The Archein's primary concerns are overseeing Foreign Affairs, which entail opening, improving, and maintaining relations with other alliances and assigning diplomats to maintain relationships with other alliances, and Military Actions. *** Article II. Triumvirawhata?? ****The Triumvirate serve as advisors to the Archein and are the secondary executive authority. The Triumvirate is composed of the Triumvir of Finances, the Triumvir of Internal Affairs and the Triumvir of War. They are given the authorities, responsibilities, and jurisdictions described below *****Triumvir of Finances ******The Triumvir of Finances is in charge of ensuring the economic well-being of alliance members, aid chains, economic grant programs, assisting members with understanding the trade policy and establishing trade circles. Other responsibilities include certifying Monos Archein Technology Sellers, organizing large technology trade deals and organizing mass tech-deals with other alliances. *****Triumvir of War ******The Triumvir of War is in charge of supervising and managing of the Archein Guards and managing combat squadrons involved in defense against rogue nation attacks, as well as managing combat assignments, providing lists of combat action drill targets to the Triumvir of Internal Affairs, manage the Battalions and supervise Battalion Commanders. The Triumvir of War is permitted to authorize declarations of war by Monos Archein member nations. *****Triumvir of Internal Affairs ******The Triumvir of Internal Affairs is in charge of promoting activity within the alliance, communicating with the membership, as well as adopting, maintaining, and holding members accountable to the Monos Archein Grand Code and operating the MonArch Academy, whch also entails ensuring members are familiar with the Grand Code and are responsible for the general education on Cyber Nations. Other responsibilities include recruiting new members, application reviews and verification, as well as approving membership applications. *****All positions are subject to the Necessary and Proper Clause - their jurisdictions can expand beyond the descriptions listed here. *** Article III. Church peepz - Wait wrong kind XD **** As Monos Archein grows, the need for ministries may arise. When said need arises, the Triumvirate will decide on the Ministers/Mistresses pertaining to their respective field. **** Amendments pertaining to the description of Ministrial positions and outlines for replacing them in the event of vacancy and/or impeachment will be decided upon and added at a later time. ** Section II. Nuuu where iz Archein? *** In the absence of the Archein, the Triumvirate may rule on all decisions affecting the alliance. Any decision requires a two-thirds (?) vote. Offensive military engagement, in the absence of the Archein, however, requires the approval of all three Triumvirs. ** Section III. DEINED. ***All alliance decisions are to be agreed upon by the Archein and three-thirds (3/3) of the Triumvirate unless otherwise stated in the Grand Code. **Section IV. NOT TEH UPPER GOVZ *** Triumvirate Vacancies **** In the event of the Vacancy of a Triumvir, the remaining Triumvirs may choose a member to fill the vacancy. The Archein will then approve of any candidate the remaining Triumvirs have selected. In the event that the Archein has chosen a member to fill the vacancy, the remaining Triumvirs must approve the Archein's decision. **** In the event of complete vacancy of the Triumvirate, the Archein shall make an emergency appointment to fill all three Triumvir positions at once. *** Triumvirate Removals **** Agreement of both the Archein and two-thirds (?) of the Triumvirate is required to remove a Triumvir. The Government shall then follow procedures outlined to fill the vacancy. *** Archein Vacancy **** The Archein serves for life, but in the event of the Archein stepping down, only a Triumvir may fill the position, and may only do so with the consent of the entire Triumvirate. In cases of a Triumvir becoming Archein, the Government shall then follow procedures outlined to fill the vacancy. *** Archein Impeachment **** If an Archein is no longer fit to lead Monos Archein or their actions are deemed either illegal as per the Grand Code or not in accordance to the alliance's direction, a three-thirds (3/3) vote of the Triumvirate is required to impeach and remove the Archein. The Government shall then follow procedures outlined to fill the vacancies. * Chapter II. Membuhz ** Section I. I wanna be a MonArch *** Nations wanting membership in Monos Archein are required to file an application as deemed necessary by the Triumvir of Internal Affairs *** Monos Archein is proud to be a Maroon Alliance - all members joining Monos Archein under 10,000 NS are required to change their team color to Maroon. ** Section II. BOOO MORE SCHOOL *** All incoming MonArchs below 5,000 NS must participate in the Academy, where students will learn the various concepts of Cyber Nations and how to play. Every MonArch has twenty-one (21) days to graduate (complete) the Academy. To graduate, students must have passed the Graduation Exam administered by the Triumvir of Internal Affairs. Such examination may be administered as many times as required to pass, but test-takers must wait at least forty-eight (48) hours in between each examination. Exam questions may differ between examinations. When presented the exam, test-takers are expected to return the completed form to the test-giver within twenty-four (24) hours. *** If a student fails to graduate in twenty-one (21) days, they may face expulsion as deemed by the Triumvir of Internal Affairs. *** Exemptions from Academy may be given to any member under any condition by consent of the Archein or the Triumvirate. ** Section III. Da Rulez *** Members, regardless of any government position held, must conduct themselves in a fashionable, responsible, and more importantly, respectful manner, whether communicating on IRC, another alliance forum, or on the Open World Forum. Remember, you are MonArchs, you represent us. You make yourself look bad, you make us look bad. And that's just not cool... *** Failure to behave in a way that is respectful may result in the member being expelled from Monos Archein. Behavior defined as improper include, but are not limited to the following: **** Any posts on the Monos Archein forum that violate the terms of service of the hosting site. **** Any behavior on the Monos Archein forum, the Cyber Nations Forum or on IRC that is damaging to the reputation of Monos Archein and its members. **** Any behavior on the Monos Archein forum, the Cyber Nations forum or on IRC that may be considered “baiting” another Cyber Nations player into a statement or action. **** Any behavior that results in the member being banned on the Cyber Nations forum or the forum or IRC channel of another alliance. **** Any game-play behavior that causes a threat of any kind from another alliance to Monos Archein or its members, including unauthorized wars, improper behavior on other forums, etc. *** Repeat offenses will result in expulsion from Monos Archein ** Section IV. (Hyper)Activity - MORE SODA! *** Members are expected to remain active on this forum and to keep up with changes and news in the alliance. We don't want anyone going "Haaa? What happened? Why didn't you tell me?" As we grow, we may not be able to spam absolutely EVERY new event to you. That is why it is your responsibility as a MonArch to know what is going on in the alliance. *** Members of Monos Archein are also required to vote for the alliance’s chosen Team Senate candidate in-game. ** Section IV. Roll Calls *** The Triumvir of War will be conducting monthly roll calls.You will be required to respond to those roll calls based on the instructions within. Failure to respond to two (2) roll calls will result in your incompliance of your membership responsibilities. You will then be turned over to the Triumvir of Internal Affairs for one final attempt to garnish your compliance, at which time you will respond. If you do not respond, you will be deemed out of compliance with your membership obligations and will be expelled from the alliance. *** Expulsion will require you to change your Cyber Nations Alliance Affiliance, and will be enforced by the War Department. Exemptions to Roll Call Participation may be granted by the Archein or the Triumvirate when real life circumstances interfere with game play opportunity. A Private Message (PM) must be sent to one of those listed above to request the exemption before the roll call period, not after. ** Section V. Tech Raiding ಠ_ಠ *** Members are absolutely forbidden from conducting tech raids. If a member is found guilty of conducting one, they will receive a punishment as deemed fit by the Triumvir of Internal Affairs, which will then be enforced by the Triumvir of War. ** Section VI. Tech Deal Restrictions *** Tech deals conducted outside of the alliance must be approved by the Triumvir of Finances prior to the tech deal. Violations of this policy will result in a monetary fine to your nation which can include money and/or tech as deemed appropriate by the Finance Department. *** A record will be kept by the Finance Department which will track the fines you have accrued against what fines you have paid. Any money due will be distributed at the discretion of the Triumvir of Finances. Money owed via fines are considered debts to the alliance and must be paid in full prior to your departure. Failure to do so could result in military action to enforce compliance. ** Section VII. Aid Bans *** To ensure the financial future of Monos Archein it is sometimes necessary to impose an Aid Ban on members that will not and/or cannot repay debts. *** To legally impose an Aid Ban, a two-thirds (?) vote from the Triumvirate in favor of the Aid Ban is required. *** An Aid Ban may restrict any of the following: **** Donation Deals **** Tech Deals **** War reconstruction and reparations **** Grants or loans from the alliance *** Other forms of Aid Bans may be considered by the government. *** Aid Bans may be appealed after one month after the date it is imposed, and every ten (10) days after that. The removal of an Aid Ban requires two-thirds (?) majority of the Triumvirate. ** Section VIII. Expulsion D: *** Any member that is unable to obey the laws of Monos Archein may be expelled by a three-fourths (¾) majority vote of the Archein and two-thirds (?) of the Triumvirate. *** Members who are brought to trial for breaking a law shall be given the opportunity to defend their actions. They must present their defense within forty-eight (48) hours of being told they are being brought to trial. The trial will last at least and additional forty-eight (48) hours so that all parties involved may present their case. The only time a trial may last less than forty-eight (48) hours is if the Archein and the Triumvirate have a unanimous vote to expel the member after the member has given their defense. *** If the MonArch that is brought to trial is a member of the Monos Archein Government, their privileges and duties as a government official will be suspended during the trial. These rights include Triumviratel positions, forum administrative powers, Battalion Commander posts, government assistant positions, diplomatic status, etc. *** The following actions may result in a member’s expulsion: **** A war against any nation, especially against another Monos Archein member or an ally of Monos Archein **** Sending aid (money, tech, military) to a Cyber Nations player whose alliance is at war. The only exception to this would be if the member was given permission from the Archein or a Triumvir. **** If the Monos Archein member is also a member of another alliance at the same time **** Giving secret or sensitive information about Monos Archein or its members to another alliance. This is also known as spying and is considered treason. **** Insubordinate behavior toward any Monos Archein government official **** Knowingly breaking any of the laws set forth in the Monos Archein Charter **** Behaving in a manner that is contradictory to the will of the government **** Behaving in a manner that endangers the security, prosperity or reputation of Monos Archein and its members *** Members may receive a lesser punishment (censure) for behavior which does not warrant being expelled. Any MonArch may suggest that any other MonArch be censured to the Archein or the Triumvirate. A member must receive two votes from the Archein and one Triumvir to be censured. A censured member must resign from any position held for thirty (30) days. Censured members may be expelled by the Triumvir of Internal Affairs at any time during the thirty (30) day period. Being censured more than once may result in expulsion of the member. ** Section IX. WHY YOU LEAVE? T_T *** Any member choosing to leave Monos Archein must privately message a member of government prior to departure and repay any and all aid distributed to them throughout the course of their time in the alliance. If you are unaware of your debt, please contact the Triumvir of Finances. * Chapter III: Amendments ** Changes to this Charter can be made by drafting amendments and presenting them to the Archein and the Triumvirate. In order for changes to occur, it must have unanimous consent of the Triumvirate, and the approval of the Archein. ** If the Amendment fails to reach consensus among the Upper Government, three-fourths (¾) majority of the alliance may vote in support of the amendment, overriding their decision. Signed * Mvbomber, The Great Archein Of Monos Archein, Controller of the masses, Master of the Realm of Bomberland, and Great Magus of the East * Welshgazza1992, Triumvir of Monos Archein and the guy who also has affairs with foreigners * Napoleon I, Almighty Triumvir of Finances and all things money-related...Crap, MA goin' broke * TheIcemark, The Amazing Triumvir of Internal Affairs and the super sexy MA Cookie Girls External links * Declaration of Reformation See also Category:Re-established alliances